Various types of hemostatic sponges and powders have been proposed. For example, Correll in U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,357 discloses a cross-linked gelatin sponge and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,244, discloses a cross-linked gelatin powder. Studer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,395 discloses a hemostatic sponge prepared by freeze drying a foam of an aqueous solution of gelatin and thrombin. Calcagno in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,672 discloses a gelatin sponge prepared by treating the frozen mass with a dehydrating liquid. Other freeze dried gelatin hemostatic products are disclosed by Hama et al., Chem. Abst. Vol. 47, 3495 g, Sako et al., Chem. Abst. Vol. 75, 101307 j and Hanudelova et al., Chem. Abstr., Vol. 81, 68597c.
Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,479 discloses the hemostatic properties of oxidized cellulose such as carboxymethyl cellulose in the form of a film, sponge, dried foam, or freeze dried sponge. Millman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,457 discloses a hemostatic methyl cellulose sponge. Masci et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,159 discloses a freeze dried hemostatic sponge of cellulose glycolic acid ether in free acid form, i.e., carboxymethyl cellulose. Cook et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,664 disclose a hemostatic tablet formed by the wet granulation and compression of a mixture of cellulose glycolic acid ether and its sodium salt. Masci et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,999 and 2,773,000 disclose impregnating carboxymethyl cellulose in the free acid or salt form onto the surface of a gauze dressing to act as a hemostatic agent.
Abbott in U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,042 describes the use of methyl cellulose as a wound dressing or in powder form for direct application to burns or wounds. Anderson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,328,250 and 3,813,466 describes the hemostatic properties of sodium carboxymethyl cellulose.
Battista in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,598 and 3,632,361 discloses an absorbent mat or sponge like material formed by freeze drying an aqueous dispersion of microcrystalline collagen. Cruz et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,473 disclose a hemostat-adhesive material in a fluffy, finely divided fibrous form consisting of vacuum dried or freeze dried water-insoluble, ionizable collagen.
Kuntz et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,911 disclose a hemostatic sponge prepared by freeze drying acid swollen collagen fibrils. Freeze dried collagen dressings are disclosed by Cioca et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,831 and Matsumoto et al. in Chem. Abstr. Vol. 82, 7461 m. Artandi in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,524 discloses collagen sponges prepared in a different manner.
Manning et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,173 disclose hemostatic sponges prepared by freeze drying water soluble salts of amylose succinate or amylose glutarate followed by a crosslinking step. Rutenberg et al. in British Patent No. 900,868 are directed to preparing amylose sponges by forming an aqueous dispersion of the amylose, foaming the dispersion by heating or bubbling an inert gas, and then permitting the foam to set to the insoluble state caused by the retrogradation of the amylose. Wise in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,383 describes a surgical sponge prepared by freeze drying an aqueous algin dispersion or gel. Surgical sponges prepared from starch material are disclosed by Bice et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,475 and Mac Masters et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,011. Freeze dried starch sponges are disclosed by Oleneva et al., Chem. Abst. Vol. 76,26624 a.
Blaug et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,366 disclose an hemostatic foam prepared from an aqueous solution of gelatin and polyvinylpyrrolidone. Sieger et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,362 disclose a hemostatic sponge made from a solution of gelatin and starch.. Gluck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,784 describes an aerated foam or solid wound healing composition including gelatin and a carbohydrate. Thompson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,092 describes freeze drying an aqueous mixture of gelatin and carboxymethylcellulose to prepare a pharmaceutically useful product.
Barth et al., Chem. Abst. Vol. 42, 4679 i, describes the hemostyptic effect of protopectins. Lowery, Archives of Surgery, Vol. 60, p. 793-805, describes testing films of various materials including alcohol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, sucrose, pectin, and various gums for their hemostatic properties.
Cyr et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,594 describe forming a dry blend of sodium carboxymethylcellulose, pectin, and gelatin and then compressing the powder into a tablet which can include a pharmaceutically active ingredient.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 is directed to an adhesive composition for use on moist body surfaces. the composition includes one or more water soluble or swellable hydrocolloids such as pectin, gelatin, and CMC and a viscous gum like substance such as natural rubber, silicone rubber, acrylonitrile rubber, polyurethane rubber, polyisobutylene, sucrose acetate isobutylate, etc. The viscous substance acts as a binder for the hydrocolloid particles and renders the final bonding composition elastic and pliable. These ingredients are combined by heating and mixing to form a dough-like substance which is then passed through a roller mill and then flattened in a hydraulic press. A layer of water impervious polymeric film material can then be pressed over one side of the flattened bonding mass as taught in Example 1.
Etes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,741 disclose an adhesive mass that is the reaction product of a hydrophilic colloid and a cross-linking agent in the presence of an organic liquid medium such as glycerin.
Lachman et al., Journal of the American Pharmaceutical Association, Vol. 46, p. 412-416, describe freeze drying various synthetic gums and suspending agents including gelatin, pectin and carboxymethylcellulose to increase their solubility.
Falb et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,374 describe a tissue bonding adhesive and hemostatic product of cross-linked gelatin or collagen and a phenol such as resorcinol.